User blog:Master Ceadeus 27/The Monster Hunter Map Project
This is something I want everyone who has drawn a map that relates to any other land to participate in. The project is called The Map Project, and it is essentially a huge, flat, equal-area projection map project that we will be doing to confirm/show where all the lands in the Monster Hunter world-MH and Fanon maps included-are. I myself have made several maps; and I may very well draw up some basic renderings of what this finished map may look like when it is put together. Cottonmouth255 has also drawn several maps for his work, including one of the Central World and of Minegarde, iirc; these can be used. If you have a map or ideas, submit 'em! Time period: This map is written during the time when Monster Hunter Destiny, Moga Knight Memoirs, and TWST is happening, so if you have an ancient land that was destroyed, but still has, say, ruins or something where it once was, tell me! Leave a short history in the comments and we'll draw with it. Ideas I'll list off some basic ideas, concerned with the map itself. If you have one, submit it and I'll add them. After a while, we'll begin voting and making ideas and drawing up basic maps. Master Ceadeus 27 * 4 Continents (maybe more) ** the Dragonland *** This consists of Doragokuni (Wyvernhome) in the southwest, Moga in the southeast, and the Central World right above it in the northeast, and Minegarde/The Great Frontier in the Northwest, above Doragokuni. ** The Great Frontier *** This could possibly be simply connected to the Dragonland, or could be Minegarde itself (I dunno if they're seperated), but at LEAST a southern march of it can be seen from the west corner of Doragokuni. ** The Land of the Wyrms (Unofficial Name) *** This is the land slightly to the north and many miles to the east of the Dragonland, and is where TWST happens. It consists of: (Uka help me out here) ** Moga Island *** This consists of the Deserted Isle and MAYBE the Misty Peaks. In depth Doragokuni This land consists of Ardun in the East, Numenrui in the southwest, Oraduiel in the northwest, and Dalur in the farthest west. Moga This, to the east of Doragokuni, possesses the Volcano in the northwest, a great sea in the central area, a great waste to the north of this central inland lagoon-ish sea, the Flooded Forest to the right of it (the river leads into it), the Tundra close to the Waste and yet between it and the Flooded Forest, the Great Desert over the mountain range to the east of the Flooded Forest, Loc-Lac City to the south of this desert, and Tanzia Port on the West Coast of the Central inland sea, and behind that and slightly up the coast lies the Misty Peaks. The Central World Cotton, help me out here The Great Frontier hey look help Moga Island The Deserted Island makes up the bulk of it, but if the Misty peaks are there, they're to the north. Category:Blog posts